


One course of love

by liuzzia



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Adult students, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Point of View, Psychology, RPF, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a story about two best friends, Leia and Nadia. They’re both in the early 20’s with steady jobs. They decide to take a course in psychology in the local university. There Leia meets the man of her dreams. The problem is, it’s her teacher. Is it happy ever after or doomed from the start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some sexual content. Will mention when it does appear.  
> This story has never happened. It’s only written for fun. It has a POV (point of view) in it. Feedback is always welcome. Good or bad.

Leia and Nadia were two young women in their early 20’s. Leia had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She didn’t have the good looks of a model but was still pretty. She was more of a tomboy. She always wore jeans. Skirts were the worst thing she knew. Her hair was naturally wavy and reached to her shoulders. She always kept her hair in a pony tail. She was introverted but she wasn’t shy.

Her friend Nadia was the total opposite. She was blond and had blue eyes. She wore skirts and high heels. She was a girly girl who loved fashion and looking nice. She was extroverted but sometimes shy. Even though they were different, they completed each other. They had met in high school. Now both worked in the same company. Leia was the secretary while Nadia worked as a marketing assistant. They both loved learning new things so they decided to take a course in psychology in the local university. It would take place on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 7 pm. They had plenty of time to go home and change. The university was situated a few miles from their work place. The girls lived in the same building but in a different stair. Nadia was the one with the car.

They arrived to the university. They parked the car on the parking lot. The building was huge. The girls were so nervous, they didn’t pay attention to details. When they get inside, there were other students in the hall. They find their class room straight away. When they got inside the room, there’s already other students there. They both looked around the class while they sat down on the front row. There were 2 men and 4 women. They were all quiet. Maybe soon they would be more lively. It looked like the girls were the only one’s that knew each other. The course would start in 10 minutes. Some more students arrived and soon almost every seat was taken. There were at least 25 people. Psychology sure was a popular subject among adults. Adults, not teens. The girls were talking to each other. They had their pens and notebooks ready.

In a moment, the teacher arrived. They didn’t take notice. In the middle of Leia’s sentence, Nadia looked up and gave her a nudge. Leia couldn’t do anything but gasp. In front of the teacher’s desk stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was at least 6’2” with brown hair. He was looking at his folder on the desk. When he looks up to say ”Good evening” to the class, she felt light-headed. His eyes sparkled like blue or green diamonds and all she could do was to stare at him. How could she ever concentrate on studying when he looked like that? He said his name but she didn’t listen. His deep voice hypnotized her. Luckily for her, he wrote it on the board behind him. And when he turned around, she silently sighed. She hadn’t paid attention to his clothing until she saw him from behind. The dark blue jeans he wore were tight enough to see the shape of his lower body. If that wasn’t enough, the rest of his body was fit too. His appearance wasn’t like any other teacher she had met. Not everyone would wear a t-shirt and jeans to work. Maybe he wasn’t a teacher at all. She looked at the board and saw his name, Richard Armitage. She gasped some more but this time loudly. Everybody looked at her.  
“Am I boring you?”  
She stopped dreaming and noticed, he was talking to her.  
“Um, no” She replied and looked at Nadia, who had been listening for real  
“Maybe you could start the introductions”  
She didn’t realize he was still talking to her. She hated public speaking and no way she would start.  
“I rather not”  
“Go on since you interrupted me”  
Why was he embarrassing her? Maybe he wasn’t as nice as he seemed to be. They were adult students after all. She looked at Nadia, who just looked at her. Why didn’t she help?  
“I can start” Another female students raised her hand  
She sat behind them. Leia looked behind her and was revealed someone saved her. The woman’s name was Ana. Leia hadn’t heard what they were suppose to say so she asked Nadia while Ana spoke. That seemed to disturb Richard so as soon as Ana was finished, he looked upset at Leia.  
“Could you repeat what Ana just said?”  
Leia looked up. He now sat on his desk with his left foot on the floor. She wished he wouldn’t have done that but she tried not to look.  
“Sorry” She embarrassingly said  
“I really hope you’ll be listening through this whole course. Or maybe you want to be somewhere else?”  
If you only could get less attractive, she thought to herself. Then something came over her.  
“What then? You’re gonna spank me?” She said and smiled a little  
He wasn’t amused. Nadia giggled at her but luckily he didn’t pay attention.  
“Could I talked to you outside?” He said and stood up  
“Yes, sir” She replied in a baby voice with a lisp. She was good at making different voices.  
She could really see he was going to tell her off. But boy did that turn her on. Why was she thinking like this? She wasn’t brave at all. Her mind were playing tricks on her. It just had to be because of him. They get outside the classroom and he closed the door behind.  
“Since I don’t even know your name. I’m just gonna give you a warning” He said calmed voice  
“My name is Leia” She interrupted him  
“Leia”  
The way he said it, made her weak in the knees. He was quite close and she could smell his aftershave.  
“I hope you won’t make a habit of making remarks like that”  
“I promise” She said and smiled  
He opens the door to the classroom and they get back inside. Leia just kept looking at his behind. She gets back to her seat.  
“Where were we? Yes, next one” He said and sat on his desk again  
This time Leia kept quiet. Since they sat on the front row, she couldn’t help taking a glimpse at his groin. She didn’t hear a word what the others said. Not until Nadia nudged her.  
“Pay attention” She whispered in her ear  
Almost everybody had introduced themselves while Leia had been daydreaming about their hot teacher. But when it was her turn, he totally ignored her. He stood up and got behind his desk. Leia and Nadia looked at each other.  
“What have you done, Leia?”  
“Nothing”  
The girls whispered to each other. Fortunately he was too busy getting on with the class. He explained what the course contained. Leia tried to concentrate as much as she could. But it was hard not to stare at him. She was kind of relieved she didn’t have to introduce herself. When the evening was over in a few hours, the class were dismissed. Some students were chatting while they packed their stuff and then they left. Only Leia and Nadia were still there. They were talking to each other while packing their things in their bags. Richard was cleaning the chalkboard with a wet sponge. It was full of writings that they had gone through. He didn’t pay attention to them. They had made a plan that they would tease him a little. It was clear for Nadia that her friend was smitten. They talked loud enough when they walk pass him to leave. They didn’t look his way.  
“So you like him, huh?” Nadia only said while they walked out  
She took a glimpse behind her and saw he looked at them. The girls just giggled on their way out of the building. They had got his attention.


	2. Chapter 2 (POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard’s POV

When I took this teaching job, I had no idea what I had got myself into. I had no idea how to teach adults when all of my former students were teenagers. But I was up for the challenge. I needed a new beginning after all I’ve been through. A lot of people told me, it would be much easier than trying to teach students that didn’t listen. I wasn’t sure how many students were going to show up. Even if psychology was my favorite subject, it didn’t mean everybody else would feel the same.

I had a quite long way to drive to the university so I was afraid I would come late. But I managed to get there on time. I got into the class room without looking around. I was so concentrated so I didn’t pay attention. It was all quiet. If there wouldn’t have been whispering,I would have thought no one was there. I opened my folder to take one more look on the agenda. Then I looked up and greeted. It was then I saw the class was almost full. It must have been at least 25 students there. Most of them were women older than 30. Two younger women sat on the front row. They were obviously friends. I started to tell the students who I was and wrote my name on the chalkboard behind me. Then I heard a sigh and turned around.  
“Am I boring you?” I asked the young woman at the front row  
I hated interruptions. She had light brown hair. She wasn’t the kind that you would instantly notice. To me she seemed shy. She replied to me like she hadn’t heard my question. She even looked at her friend. When I told her maybe she wanted to start the introductions, she refused. It felt like high school all over again. Then she dared to challenge me. She kept looking at her friend. When another female student started to talk, it seemed she didn’t care. It was getting irritating. When I told her to repeat what the woman had said, she couldn’t. I knew she was embarrassed and that’s what I wanted. She should know I wouldn’t tolerate this.

I don’t know what happened after that. All I can remember was the conversation in the hall. At first I was upset but then when I looked at her I calmed down. When I’m upset I usually stay like that. She did say sorry and that was OK with me. I didn’t want to embarrass her more than I did so I didn’t make her introduce herself. I sat back on my desk. After the intros, I continued. It was quite an interesting evening and I was convinced I had made the right choice. When everybody else had left, the two friends were still there. They were talking about something but I kept doing my own thing. While I cleaned the board with a wet sponge, I heard one of them say something about liking someone. I got curious and looked at them leave. Nadia, I think her name was, looked behind her. I left the class room for a moment to follow them. They didn’t see me. I took my things quickly and switched the lights off. I closed the door and got to the parking lot. Most cars were already gone. The girls were getting into a red Mini Cooper. I got to my car but as I sat down, I realized what I was doing. This wasn’t me. She was a student. I would never date one. I had promised myself I wouldn’t sink that low. I had to take those thoughts out of my head. Before I started the engine, I softly said her name, Leia. That was a name I would say a lot, I was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

On Thursday the girls arrived to school. Leia usually wore less revealing clothes but this time they were tighter. She still wore jeans but they were tight-fit that revealed her figure. On her upper body she had a tight gray v- neck t-shirt and a blue jeans jacket. She had cut her hair so it reached above her shoulders. Her hair was untied. She was never this revealing but she just wanted to impress the teacher. She promised herself she would concentrate this time. She and Nadia had talked about the first class at work.  
“I didn’t mean you should fall for him. I just pointed out how handsome he was” Nadia had told her  
“I didn’t expect it either but I couldn’t help it”  
“You should stop falling for men you know you can’t have. Just saying”  
“Yes I know. But I do try” Was Leia’s reply  
Here there were in school, waiting. Maybe he was late. Other students had become more talkative so there were more noise than usual. Leia still had her jacket on. When she sees Richard get into the classroom, she stands up to take it off. She turns around and take it seductively off, showing her figure. Before he greets, he takes a glimpse at her, forgetting where he was. She sits down and bends down a little, showing her bosom. Even if she didn’t look his way, she knew he was looking at her. The class gets quiet when he apologies for being late.  
“OK, let’s start”

Leia tried to listen what he was saying but like the last time, she kept concentrating on his appearance. This time he was dressed more sophisticated. A dark suit without a tie. Under it he had a light-colored shirt with the first two buttons undone. Most of the time he stood behind his desk. After an hour, they had a 10 minute break. A few students went outside to get some fresh air. Nadia was writing in her notebook. Leia kept looking at Richard who was sitting by his desk writing something on a paper. He glanced up for a moment and looked at her. She had the tip of her pencil in her mouth and pretended to suck it. He quickly stood up and left the classroom. Without saying anything to Nadia, she followed him to see where he went. There were other students in the hall from other courses, talking to each other. She saw him going to the men’s room. She looked around to see no one was close by. She opened the door slowly and looked inside from the doorpost. He was splashing water on his face and then looking himself in the mirror while drying with a paper towel. She waited outside. In a second the door opened. He didn’t see her.  
“Is it hot in the classroom?” She asked and startled he turned around  
“Gee Leia, never sneak behind me like that” He nervously said  
“I’m sorry Richard” She said and smiled  
“Please don’t do that. I’m your teacher for crying out loud”  
“I’m sorry, teacher” She flirted  
She didn’t know why she said it like that. This wasn’t her. Why was this man giving her these thoughts? Students were getting inside their classrooms.  
“We should go back” And he started to walk towards their classroom  
All of the students were already waiting inside. Leia was the last entering. Nadia looked at her.  
“Where did you go?” She whispered when she sat down  
“Just took a walk” Was her reply  
“You talked to him”  
“OK, let’s continue. Let’s talk about human behavior. Could anyone give examples of what it means?” He asked, looking over the class  
A few hands came up. He wrote the suggestions on the chalkboard. Leia was usually quiet during class but now she picked up the courage. She raised her hand and waited for her turn. He saw it but still he didn’t let her speak. As soon as one of the students was finished, she opened her mouth.  
“Does human behavior also involve ignoring other people?”  
She noticed he didn’t want to reply. He looked at her for a while.  
“That could be one kind of behavior. But not only humans do”  
“Why do people do that? Are they afraid to get rejected or a fear of commitment?”  
“It can be anything”  
He was clearly embarrassed.  
“Why can’t humans just be honest? We can talk, unlike animals. If we like someone, why not say it out loud? It shouldn’t be so difficult”  
“I agree but sometimes we just don’t want to hurt somebody’s feelings”  
Leia was really getting upset. It had become one on one conversation. She didn’t like the way he was making up excuses.  
“That’s better than nothing”  
He didn’t want to agree or disagree. A few more students hands were up. There wasn’t much time left. The classes were 3 hours long. They get an assignment for next time and the then first part of the course is over. The classroom emptied quite fast. Nadia packed her things while Leia put her jacket on. She was a little upset. She kept looking at Richard who was arranging his folder.  
“Not bad for an introvert” Nadia whispered to her “I have never seen this side of you”  
Leia was so in her thoughts she didn’t hear her. She was about to change her mind about him. She had been fooled by his good looks. How could she be so stupid? He was just a typical man.  
“Shall we go?” Nadia asked and she wakes up from her thoughts  
“Sure” She said and took her bag  
She didn’t look at him and was about to leave the room.  
“Leia, can I talk to you for a minute?” Richard said and they stopped by the door  
“I have to go” And is about to  
“It won’t take long” He said and stood up  
“I wait in the car” Nadia said, after Leia nods to her and then she leaves  
“Is everything alright?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“You seem upset. Is it something I said?”  
“No, not at all” She smiled a little  
“I’m just asking because earlier you seemed much happier and then not so much during class”  
Was he trying to say sorry for not giving her a proper answer? He sure was sweet but she wouldn’t fall for that.  
“Thank you for your concern but I’m fine. I have to go” She said and was about to leave  
“Leia” He said and paused  
She waited for his reply but he just looked at her.  
“I- I see you next week” He said and smiled  
Without saying anything, she left. She had a feeling he was about to say something else. She gets to the parking lot where Nadia was waiting in the car. They drive home.


	4. Chapter 4 (POV)

**Richard’s POV**

Another evening class was ahead. It took me forever to get ready. I knew I would be late. I should never have taken this job in the first place. It was too far away. I couldn’t decide what to wear. It was much easier before. But how would I have known I would be stared at by a young woman, Leia. There were something so innocent but at the same time exciting about her. I didn’t want to give her the wrong idea. Maybe it wasn’t important. She would still stare no matter what. I had to leave so I just took something wearable from the closet. I drove as fast as I could but of course I got a ticket. Shit happens. When I finally get to the university, what do I see. Leia looking sexy. Now that’s something new. I liked that. I should stop thinking about her. Stick to the plan, mate. I get the class started. Everything goes well. Take 10, I said to the students. Some of them leave but not Leia. Damn, I have to pretend doing something else. But as curious as I am, I had to look at her. She looked sexy with that pen in her mouth. Now she pretends to suck it. I have to get out quickly. Need the bathroom. Luckily no one was there. I splash water on my face. I look myself in the mirror. I tell myself I’m her teacher and she’s my student. Why does that sound dirty? I got to get those thoughts out of my head. I throw the paper towel that I dried my face with in the bin. I leave.

“Is it hot in the classroom?”  
Damn, she’s here. Oh great. I hope no one notice. She says my name. Doesn’t she know there are people around? She really tries. If she only knew. I walk back to the classroom. I need to concentrate. Things go well until she wants to say something. Why is she torturing me? I better not notice. But of course she still talks. Why did I pick human behavior for today? She does have point but it feels this is personal. I really don’t want to answer. She does sound hostile suddenly. Luckily the class is dismissed. What a relief. I sit down by my desk. I can hear Nadia talk. I don’t dare to look what Leia is doing. I hear them leave. I have to know if something is wrong. When I’m finally alone with her I ask her. Nothing is wrong, she says. Fair enough. I almost say I like her. Luckily she leaves. That was close. Time for me to go. It’s gonna be hell of a weekend. If only Tuesday would arrive soon so I could see Leia. I really should get a date. This infatuation is soon gonna go too far.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday arrived quickly. Nadia had become ill so she couldn’t come to the course. Leia had to take the bus to get to the university. When she got to the classroom, the teacher was already there. He was just that and nothing else. She didn’t even look his way when she sat down beside Ana, the woman who saved her from embarrassment. She sat on the second row. They greeted. Leia wore her plain jeans and a hoodie. She took her notebook and a pencil from her bag. Ana asked where Nadia were. The girls talked until the class started. Leia would concentrate on the evening. She was there to study after all. She had told Nadia she didn’t see Richard the same way anymore. She would totally ignore him. She hadn’t done the homework just out of spite. She was still upset about what happened during class the last time. They had a 10 minute break. They handed back their assignments on the teacher’s desk on their way out. Every student left the classroom. Leia was in no hurry. She sat in her seat and wrote a text message to Nadia. After a moment she decided to go to the bathroom. When she walked to the door, she looked in her mobile and didn’t notice Richard had got from behind his desk and was standing by the doorpost. She almost bumps into him.  
“Where’s your assignment?”  
She looked up. This time he had jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She hadn’t paid attention to his clothing until now. He smelled really good. He stood quite close to her. She hadn’t realized how tall he really was. Herself were 5′ 7” and yet she felt much shorter than him.  
“I didn’t have to time to do it” She lied  
“Well, you can do it later”  
“Sorry but I won’t have time”  
“If you want to get a diploma, you must do them”  
“I’ll try. Will you excuse me” She said and was about to leave  
“Leia” He said and made her move one step back  
So now he was making a move while the door was open. Anyone could come in and get the wrong idea.  
“Where is your friend?” He asked and stopped walking  
“Nadia is ill”  
“I thought she quit”  
He was acting strangely.  
“No just ill. I should really get to the bathroom” She said and was about to walk pass him  
“Will she come to class on Thursday?” He said and got closer to her  
“Maybe. Why do you ask?”  
“No reason” He replied and smiled a little  
“Was that all?”  
“How will you get home?”  
“By bus of course”  
“If you want I can give you a lift”  
“No thanks. I’ll manage”  
She knew if she didn’t stop this now, he would kiss her. Just when he was about to, she walked pass him. She quickly got to the bathroom. The class would continue soon. The hall was almost empty. She stands in front of the mirror after she finished. When she got out of the bathroom, Richard was waiting outside. The class was about to continue and here he was.  
“There you are” He said  
“I was on my way back”  
“No hurry” He said and caressed her hair  
“What it your problem? Shouldn’t we continue?” She said a little upset and took his hand away  
“Just one. One kiss” He said impatiently and was about to bend down to her  
She wasn’t even wearing anything sexy and yet he was willing to go this far.  
“Richard, take a grip” She took one step back  
“So now you say my name”  
“I’m your student. You should not behave like that”  
“Didn’t you like me?”  
“No I don’t. Not now. We got to go before they wonder where we are”  
“There’s time. Leia, kiss me. Then we can go” He said and got closer again  
She knew she would regret it. Without even looking around, he gently kissed her. When their lips met, it wasn’t an innocent kiss. It was a passionate one. He pushed her against the wall. They couldn’t stop. Someone had to. She pushed him away and they looked at each other.  
“That’s better. Now we got that out of the way” He said and got back to the classroom  
Leia was amazed. No one had kissed her that way. How could she sit in class now when the man she just kissed was in front of her? Could she keep her concentration on the subject at all? When she got back to the class, he had already started. Somehow he could just go on like nothing had happened. She on the other hand couldn’t. She just couldn’t believe she just kissed the teacher.


	6. Chapter 6 (POV)

**Richard’s POV**  
I get to school earlier than before. I don’t know why. Maybe I was just so excited to see Leia again. I just couldn’t stop thinking about her. I knew it was wrong but I just couldn’t deny the way she made me feel. Soon I wouldn’t be her teacher anymore anyway. I had to make a move even if I knew I could get into trouble. Love was more important than my career. When I get to the classroom, I say good evening. I lay my folder on the desk and see Leia hadn’t arrived yet. There would be 5 more minutes. When I see her coming in, she’s alone. Something was wrong since she didn’t even look at me. I hoped she wasn’t mad at me. She was just wearing plain jeans and a hoodie. But I knew what was underneath. She didn’t even realize how pretty she was. I was a bit disappointed that she didn’t sit down on the front row. I loved the way she looked at me when I sat on my desk. I don’t even know her age but that doesn’t matter. I keep looking at her while she talked to her classmate. But I couldn’t keep on looking at her so I started the class. After an hour we take a break. I hoped the students would all leave so I could be alone with her. My prayers were heard. Please look at me Leia. I really loved that name. She kept playing with her mobile. When she stands up and is about to leave. I take the opportunity to get up and stop by the open door. I ask about the assignment just to break the ice. She wasn’t really nice but I ignore it. I didn’t care the door was open. I so want to kiss her. I ask her about her friend. I can’t just kiss her right there. Since she didn’t have a car, I offer her a lift. Of course she refuses. It’s OK. She will fall. When she leaves the room, I follow her. I’m about to go inside the bathroom but she gets out. I’m about to break a rule. I want to her lips on mine. I beg her even of she gets a little upset. When she says my name I get even more desperate. When she finally let’s me, we couldn’t stop. Damn those lips taste good. I didn’t care if someone would see us. We both wanted this. We could have gone even further but she stops. I get back to the class and try to concentrate. Luckily no one suspected anything. I didn’t dare to look at Leia. She was more than my student now.


	7. Chapter 7

During class, Leia already regretted letting Richard kiss her. When it’s over, she packs her things quickly and is about to leave with Ana.  
“Leia, can you stay a while?”  
She stops by the door and turns around. Ana says goodbye and leaves.  
“I still need that assignment” He said and when everybody had left, he got from behind his desk “Come closer”  
“I have to catch the bus”  
“I can drive you home. Get your lips over here or I’ll come and get you”  
“It was a mistake. Sorry for leading you on” She said and turns around to leave  
“Leia, please stay”  
“Nadia needs me” She said and looked at him  
“Is it serious?”  
“No it’s just flu”  
“Then she can wait. Come here sexy”  
“Please don’t call me that. I don’t like it”  
“What should I call you then?”  
“Just Leia”  
“OK. Leia” He said and smiled  
“Can I go now?”  
“No” He said and got closer to her “Not before I can kiss you”  
She didn’t like it at all. But she was weak. He kept looking at her with his lovely eyes. He caressed her hair and slowly moved his lips on hers. Like the first time it was a passionate one. She dropped her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. She let out a silent moan. His arms around her waist, he turned her around and made her walk backwards. He pushed her gently against the chalkboard. He moved his right hand to her jeans and tried to open the button. She quickly pushed him away and their lips parted.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” She said upset  
“What do you think?” Was his reply and tried to kiss her again  
“So this is what you wanted, sex? I knew this was a bad idea” She said and walked pass him to take her bag from the floor  
“I’m sorry. I got carried away”  
“Yeah sure. A passionate kiss doesn’t mean sex. And I guess you want to get caught by leaving the door open”  
“Don’t forget, it was you who started this”  
“Not because I wanted sex. I just wanted your attention until you couldn’t even give me a proper answer to my questions”  
“Was that a question? I thought you just wanted to prove something”  
“I am a student. I’m suppose to ask questions and you as a teacher you should answer them”  
“I’ll try next time” He said and got closer to her  
“There won’t be a next time. I should really go”  
“Like I said before, I can take you”  
“No thank you” She said and left the classroom  
“Leia” He shouts after her but she’s already at the front door  
He took his things and followed her. The bus stop was situated a few meters away from the university. The bus would arrive in 10 minutes. It would be the last one. She decided to call Nadia. Just when she’s about to, a dark blue Honda gets in front of her. She rolls her eyes. The window opens.  
“You don’t have to wait. Hop in”  
“No” She replied and looked in her mobile again  
“Don’t be silly”  
She ignored him. She concentrated on her mobile so she didn’t notice he had stepped outside. He stood in front of her and touched her right arm. It startled her.  
“If you’re afraid I will do something, I promise I won’t”  
“Don’t touch me” She said upset and took her arm away  
“I’m sorry. I’m just gonna take you home”  
“Lucky for you, no one is here to see you’re trying to seduce one of your students”  
“I’m not doing to that, you are”  
“What, blaming me now?”  
“I would never do that. I’m just trying to help you”  
“Or trying to get me to bed, like you already tried to do”  
“We can stay here all night or I can take you home. You choose”  
She looked at him and in a minute, she put her mobile in her bag. She got inside to the passenger’s seat in his car.  
“So where should I take you?” He asked before starting the engine  
She told him where. The whole trip they didn’t speak. He dropped her off by her place. He didn’t try to do anything, just like he had promised. She thanked for the lift and got out of the car. She didn’t look back. She would go and see Nadia. She would tell her everything that had happened. She was happy to have a friend like her. She was the most trusted person she knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Nadia opened the front door when Leia rang the door bell. She were in her bathrobe. Leia laid her bag on the chair that stood in the hall. She asked her friend how she was doing and told her what was said in class. She gave her the notes so she could write them down later. Leia made some tea and they sat down by the kitchen table. Nadia put some biscuit on a small plate.  
“So how’s the hot teacher?” Nadia asked while taking a sip from her cup  
“Please don’t call him that”  
“So it’s by the first name already?” Nadia said with a smile  
“He’s hardly hot. Not anymore. More like a jerk” She said and drank some tea from her cup  
“What did he do?”  
“Please don’t tell anybody”  
“It’s that juicy. Spill it out” Nadia said excited  
“He kissed me”  
“No way. I’m away for one day and this happens. So how was it?”  
“You won’t believe it”  
“It was that good, huh? Did someone see?”  
“I hope not. But here comes the jerk part” Leia continued and paused  
“Well?”  
“He tried to go further than that. And it was in the classroom”  
“Oh no. He’s a fast mover. I hope the door was closed”  
“It wasn’t”  
“Now that’s bad”  
“I don’t know why I gave him that impression. A kiss doesn’t mean I want to sleep with him. Not yet anyway”  
“You would expect that from high school boys but from a teacher at Uni. You would think a 43 year old man would have control over his feelings. But I guess you bring the teen in him”  
“Wait, how did you know his age?” Leia asked surprised  
“I asked from a classmate. Don’t worry. A 20 year gap is kind of sexy”  
“That’s explains a lot. I was wondering how come he kissed like that”  
“Well, he got the right target”  
“We’re getting off subject. We shouldn’t praise him. He’s a jerk” Leia said and poured herself another cup of tea  
“First you drool over him and now he’s a jerk. Things can’t be that bad” Nadia said and took a bite from her biscuit  
“He tried to have sex with me and then he wanted to give me a lift. I could have taken the bus”  
“That’s not a reason to call him a jerk. You know, he’s just not teaching psychology. He could also teach you about life. It’s not everyday you meet a man among all those 20- something aged boys”  
“You really want us to be together, don’t you? Well I can’t. I’m his student and that’s not right”  
“It will be over in 3 months anyway”  
“It’s still wrong”  
“Are you afraid you’ll do something wrong? Something that will put him off?”  
“No I’m just not ready”  
“I think you are but you keep pushing it further and further. Does he know you’re still a virgin?”  
“So it’s my virginity that’s on the line now?” Leia said a little upset  
“Isn’t it? You keep talking about sex but you’ll never do anything about it. When you finally meet someone, you don’t take the opportunity”  
“So I should sleep with the first guy I meet?”  
“That’s not what I meant. You just seem so excited about this one. I’m not saying you should sleep with him straight away. But you shouldn’t give up”  
“I am. Teacher/student relationships doesn’t work. It just gets the teacher into trouble and I don’t want that”  
“If he takes the risk to kiss you in school with the door open, he doesn’t care he does”  
“You make it sound like it’s OK. Go a head, have an affair with you teacher- kind of thing” She waved her hand in the air  
“Now you’re exaggerating. That’s not what I meant at all. If you really like him, you shouldn’t care he is”  
“OK, next time we have a class, I’m gonna tell him that I want him in front of everybody. I’m really desperate” Leia sarcastly said  
“Don’t be like that. I know you wouldn’t. It wouldn’t be wise either”  
“OK, I wouldn’t even dare. That would be embarrassing” She said and smiled  
“So what are you gonna do?”  
“Nothing. He can do the hunting. He seems to love that. If he really wants me, he should do all the work”  
“Make him suffer, right?”  
“He already is. If he wants to play, I can play harder”  
“I’m with you all the way” Nadia said and the girls smiled at each other


	9. Chapter 9

On Thursday both Leia and Nadia went to class. They had made a plan. They would test his integrity. Nadia had put on her a mini-skirt and a tight blouse that showed her figure. Leia were just in a plain T-shirt and jeans with sneakers. They arrive to the classroom. They sit down on the front row. Not everyone had arrived yet. Not even the teacher. They had time to go through the plan. They talk quietly so no one would hear them. Other students were arriving and so did he. He laid his folder on his desk as usual and greeted the class. He gave Leia a smile but she didn’t give one back. The class started. The subject was genders. That was a subject that suited so well. While the class was going on, Nadia kept flirting with Richard. Once in a while he noticed but he didn’t lose concentration. Leia looked amused at her. When there’s a 10 minute break, he leaves the classroom. Nadia followed him. He was going to the men’s room. She waited outside. There were other students standing in the hall. In a few minutes, he came out. She walks behind him so he didn’t see her. He was on his way back to the classroom.  
“Richard” Nadia said and he turned around  
Nervously he looks around.  
“Please don’t call me that outside the classroom”  
“I’m sorry. Am I embarrassing you?” She said and smiled  
“Did you want to say something?”  
“Yeah” She replied and touched his arm while looking at him  
A few students walked by and looked at them. He glimpsed at them which made him even more nervous.  
“We should go back to the classroom” He said and tried to walk pass her but she got in front of him  
“I heard you tried to have sex with Leia”  
“What are you talking about?” He looked at her puzzled  
“If I was her I would have done it in a heartbeat. You’re really are hot for a teacher. I’m sure you’re great at it” She said and ran her fingers across his chest  
“Please don’t do that” He said and took her hand away  
“If you dare to kiss her in the classroom with the door open, this should be easy”  
“That’s different. Now there are other people here”  
“I thought you liked an audience” She winked at him  
He looked at the time on his watch.  
“I really don’t have time for this” He said and walked pass her  
“The reason she didn’t want to have sex, is because she’s still a virgin. And I think you want someone with more experience” She whispered to him  
He stopped and looked at her.  
“She is?” He said surprised  
“Don’t tell her it was I that spilled the beans”  
He just gave her one look and got back to the classroom. Nadia smiled and followed. Leia was writing in her notebook and looked up when they got inside. Richard looked at her and gave her a smile. Nadia sat down beside her.  
“How did it go?” Leia whispered to her  
“Did he give you a smile?”  
“Yes”  
“Then very well. But it’s not over yet. Watch this”  
The class continued. In the middle of Richard’s sentence, Nadia raised her hand.  
“Why do some men think they can control women the way they want? Men have always been the hunter but that’s boring already. Why can’t women be the one’s that make the first move without being called easy? It’s actually the men that are easy. Not the other way around”  
He stayed silent a while.  
“First, thank you for interrupting me. Some women let them. They make themselves a target. The attitudes are changing though. Women have become stronger. It’s been proved a lot of times. Men have learned that women do have a mind of their own”  
“But yet when women dates a lot of men, they’re still called easy. If a man dates different women, it’s being praised. Why is that?”  
“I don’t have an answer to that to be honest. Personally I think people who call women easy, only have low self-esteem”  
Nadia didn’t have anything else to say so Richard continued where he left off.  
“Damn, I thought I got him there” Nadia whispered to Leia

When the evening was over and the others had gone, the girls were the only left. They were packing their things when Richard approached them.  
“Nice questions there. Seemed personal” He sarcastically said to Nadia  
“It wasn’t. Honestly” Was her reply  
“OK, fair enough. Leia, could I talk to you in private?” He says to her  
“No you can say it here”  
“Alright. Are you still mad at me?”  
“No I’m over that”  
“Good” He said and smiled “I don’t know if I should really do this. But do you have something to do tonight?”  
“Not really. Why?”  
“Since we can’t meet in public, I thought maybe we could meet at my place. I promise I won’t try anything”  
Leia looked at Nadia. She looked back with a proved look.  
“No thank you” Leia replied and lifted her bag on her shoulder  
“Give me your mobile”  
“What for?” She said looking at him  
“I write my number so you can call me”  
“No bad idea” She said and closed her bag  
“Why?”  
“It just is. Nadia, shall we go?” She said and walked to the classroom door  
“Leia”  
“Sorry” Nadia said to him before following her out  
The girls walked down the hall.  
“What are you doing? He was offering his number” Nadia said while they walked out of the building  
They walked to the parking lot where their car was parked.  
“Make him suffer. That’s the point in this game. Make him crawl. He can get my number from my student file. He must realize it himself. If he really wants me, he shouldn’t get the easy way out”  
“Play hard to get. That’s cheeky. I just thought I would embarrass him but it wasn’t easy”  
“Exactly. This is gonna be fun” Leia said and smiled  
They got into the car a drove home. Leia was really playing a risky game. She would soon find out it wouldn’t be as easy as she thought.


	10. Chapter 10 (POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard’s POV

Just what I was afraid of. I was falling for my student. Something had changed but I blame myself for that. The way we kissed made me forget that we were in classroom with the door open. Anyone could have caught us. I was actually ready to take her right there but luckily she stopped me. She was really upset about that. She didn’t even talk to me in the car when I took her home. I followed from the car where she was going but I missed it. I could feel the coldness when I smiled at her when I arrived to class. She was just wearing unrevealed clothes unlike Nadia. She kept flirting with me. But if she thought I would find that sexy, she was wrong. On the break she tried to seduce me but I was more embarrassed than flattered. But she did tell me something interesting. Leia was still a virgin. That explained a lot. I was surprised because when she kissed me, it didn’t show. Knowing the fact, got me even more interested. Not because of it but the thought I could teach her more than psychology. When I smiled at her when I got back to the classroom she smiled back. That made me feel relieved, knowing she was OK. During class, Nadia interrupted me with a question. I knew she was trying to embarrass me but she didn’t succeed. I guess she wanted me to fail. I don’t know why. Maybe she fancied me too.

When the evening was over, I replied sarcastically to her. I was actually more irritated that she was still in the classroom. I wanted to kiss Leia so badly. I thought I could but then she wanted her friend to be there. I offered her my phone number since she didn’t want to come home with me. I actually lied to her I wouldn’t do anything. I would. Not force her but use persuasion. She was smart not to. She could have at least taken my number. When she left the classroom, I was already thinking of running after her but I let it go. I just had to wait for our next meeting. It felt like ages. I just had to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos. Nice to know this story is liked.


	11. Chapter 11

Only a few days later, an unknown number calls Leia. But she was too busy at work. It was Monday so it was a busy day. It kept ringing constantly. It was the same number. She usually didn’t answer personal calls but now she had to. It was getting annoying.  
“Leia” She calmly answered  
“Hi babe”  
She knew it was Richard.  
“You’re calling in a bad time. I’m busy” She replied while sitting by her desk, going through some papers with her left hand  
“This won’t take long” He said on the end of the line  
“OK. What do you want?”  
“Are you alone?”  
“Yes, why?” She asked and stopped  
“No reason”  
“Please get to the point” She said and leaned with her back against the back of her chair  
“I miss you. Do you miss me?”  
“No I don’t. I should get back to work”  
Nadia was walking by and hears the conversation. Leia shows her to come closer. She put the speaker on.  
“I understand why you didn’t take my number. You wanted me to find out yours. I get it. You want to tease me. But there comes a time this game is getting annoying. Right now you’re giving me mixed signals. Do you want me or not?”  
The girls looked at each other. The fun had suddenly become serious. Leia wanted to say yes but that would ruin the plan. She was silent.  
“I guess that’s a no then. OK, fine. See you in school tomorrow” He then hanged up  
“What was that all about?” Nadia asked puzzled  
“I don’t know” Leia said and put her mobile on the desk  
“Did we screw up?”  
“No, he’s just inpatient. Tomorrow is a new day. Need to get back to work” Leia said and continued what she was doing  
“I hope you’re right” Nadia said and left

The next day arrived shortly. The girls arrived to school as usual. Leia had done the assignment she hadn’t done. She laid the paper in front of Richard. He was writing something on a paper.  
“Here it is”  
“Thank you” He quickly glimpsed at her  
She kept standing where she was. He noticed and looked up. She smiled a little.  
“Something else?”  
This time he looked more of a teacher with a suit and a tie. He looked really handsome.  
“No” She said and got back to her seat on the front row  
The hour started. They started with a repeat about what they had learned so far. They had an hour to fill the test paper. Leia was doing it a while and then kept looking at Richard. He was reading the students essays. He looked up for a moment and noticed her. She had her pencil in her mouth and played with it the same way she did in the beginning. He kept looking at her. She pretended to write which stopped him doing so. She took her mobile from the desk in front of her. She wrote a text message and sent it. She looked up and saw he was looking in his phone. He looked up and their eyes met.

_“Are you hard?”_ The message said. He was writing one back.  
 _“You’re interested after all?”_  
 _“Maybe”_ Was her reply  
 _“Come to the men’s room on the break and find out”_ He suggested  
Others were so concentrated on the test, no one noticed they were flirting via their mobiles.  
 _“Too risky. You must wait”_  
 _“Stop flirting and continue to your test. It’s an order!”_

Then he stopped and continued reading essays. There were only 15 minutes left. When the time was up, he tells the students to turn in their papers. There were a 15 minute break. Richard left the classroom. Leia stood up.  
“Where are you going?” Nadia asked when she did  
“To the bathroom”  
“Wait, I’ll come with you” She said and stood up  
On the way out of the classroom, they laid their test paper on the front desk. The lady’s room were not far but Leia walked pass.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Nadia said  
“Let’s say I have a date in the men’s room” Leia winked  
“Oh I see. I keep a look out” Nadia said while looking around the hall  
Luckily only their class had a break. Leia gets inside the men’s room without knocking which startled Richard.  
“Should I teach you to knock as well?” He said and smiled  
“No” She replied and got closer to him  
“Lock the door”  
“Let it be open” She said laying her hand on his groin “So where is the treasure you promised me?”  
“So now you’re interested again. It didn’t sound like that yesterday”  
“Just played hard to get. So how about it?” She said and tried to open the zip on his pants  
“Sorry but this is not a way to do it. We’re in school for Christ sake” He said a little upset and took her hand away  
“It was you who invited me here. Beside I’m fed up by being a virgin. I was just waiting for the right one, you”  
“You’re a virgin?”  
“Don’t act surprised. I know Nadia told you. She tells every guy I date”  
“Wouldn’t the first time be somewhere else than in a school’s bathroom?”  
“I don’t care where” She replied and tried to kiss him  
“If I weren’t your teacher I wouldn’t care but since I am, I can get fired if we get caught”  
“You’re really good at spoiling a moment” She said disappointed  
“So sorry. If you haven’t planned anything tonight, we could meet later” He said and caressed her hair  
“We’ll see” She said with a little smile  
“OK” He said and gave her a passionate kiss like always  
She had to leave the bathroom first without arousing suspicion. Nadia stood a little further away from the door.  
“So how did it go? Any celebrations yet?” She curiously asked  
“Not yet”  
They get inside the classroom where the other students were already waiting. In a moment the class continued like usual. Maybe today was the day Leia’s life would change. Things had turned upside down. Now she wouldn’t play hard to get. She would totally surrender.


	12. Chapter 12 (POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter.

I was actually getting bored with this guessing game. I didn't have Leia's phone number so I couldn't call her. But then I realized I had her student file where the number was. She was in a bad mood. I knew she lied she didn't miss me. I pretended to be upset at her. But I just can't be mad at her.

In school she returned the assignment I told her to. Then she stood in front of my desk saying nothing. I didn't know if she was upset or not. The answer came when it was time for a little test I had prepared for the students. What I didn't expect was that I were gonna have a test of my own. Leia kept flirting with me. I tried to read an essay but I was more interested in her. I saw my mobile blinking. I looked at it and saw her text. We kept texting each other. She really tried to turn me on and she succeeded. I texted her we would meet in the Men's room. I didn't think she would. I pretended to be surprised she was a virgin but I couldn't fool her. I must have come to my senses when I told her it wasn't the best place.

The truth was I wanted her right there. I didn't care the door was unlocked. Maybe it was best we didn't do it. I didn't want her first time to be in an uncomfortable place like in a bathroom. I really hoped that 'we'll see' would be a 'yes' There were still a class to end so I had to concentrate on that.


	13. Chapter 13

Leia tried to concentrate but all she could think about was the evening ahead. She had decided she would lose her virginity. She wanted it to be as perfect as possible. She wasn't nervous at all. She knew she was in good hands. She kept looking at Richard. She was amazed how he could shut everything out. If he only knew what she had decided. Instead of listening she thought about what to wear. The whole time he didn't look at her even if she kept staring at him. She didn't take any notes and yet he didn't look at her. When the class was finally over, she and Nadia took their time. They had decided Nadia would wait outside the classroom to keep a lookout. Richard was standing by his desk collecting his things. There were still other students left in the classroom. They kept talking to each other. Leia wished they would leave already. She had packed her things and so had Nadia. The girls talked to each other. When the other students finally left, the girls also pretended to leave.

“Leia, could you stay for a minute. It's about your assignment” Richard looked up

She stopped and waited for the others to leave, including Nadia who closed the door behind her.

“What assignment is that?” Leia smiled

“Actually it's my assignment” He gets closer to her “If 'we'll see' is a 'yes'”

“What does the assignment contain?” She looked in his eyes and dropped her bag on the floor

“I guess that's a yes then” He touched her hair “My assignment is to please you the best I can”

“I'm warning you. Just because I've never had a cock inside me, doesn't mean I don't know what I like” She wrapped her arms around his neck

“I should punish you for language like that” He smiled

“What are you gonna do? Make me wait even longer for yours?”

“Oh Leia you really know how to talk” He groaned and kissed her lips

She ran her fingers through his hair. Their kisses got more passionate. She made him walk backwards until they reached the front desk. He leaned on the edge of it while she sat on his lap facing him. He moved his hands across her back and down to her behind. There was a knock on the door but they were so into each other they didn’t hear it.

Outside Nadia saw the janitor approaching the classroom. She cleared her throat.

“Oh there's still someone here” He said when he got there

“My friend is doing a test” She raised her voice so they would hear inside the classroom

The janitor looked puzzled at her.

“I'll come back later” He said and walked pass

Nadia knocked again when he was gone.

“Did you hear that?” Richard broke the kiss

“Mm” She murmured and kept kissing

He stopped responding and looked at his wrist watch.

“Let's continue elsewhere” He pushed her away gently

Disappointed she got off him. She noticed the bulge through his pants.

“Are you sure you can wait that long?” She smiled and touched him there

“Please don't that” He grunted and took her hand away

Looking at him in that state, she knew she’s made the right choice. Their age difference made it even better. It didn’t matter now what she would wear. They planned what to do next. She took her bag from the floor and opened the classroom door without looking back.

“Took you long enough. The janitor was just here” Nadia said when Leia got out

“Sorry about that” Leia smiled “Change of plan. Let’s go to this address”

Nadia took the note she gave her. She took her bag from the floor and they leave the building. They got into their car and drove to the road. Leia kept smiling while looking out of the window. After driving a while, Nadia looked her way.

“Are you nervous?”

“Not at all” Leia smiled at her

“Do you need anything?”

“No I don’t think so” She shook her head

“You know what I mean”

“Protection. I got that covered”

“Good. Never have sex without it”

“Of course” Leia looked out of the window again

Soon they arrived to a suburban area. There were houses every 50 yards apart and every one was in a different color. They got to a bungalow with brown bricks. It had a driveway and in front of the house a grass lawn. Nadia parked the car on the street.

“Here we are” She said and stopped the engine

“It’s now or never”

“Have fun. Call me later so I can pick you up”

“No need. I can manage” Leia smiled

“OK. Don’t be late for work”

Leia took her bag and stepped out, closing the door behind. Nadia drove away. Leia looked up to the house while walking on the lawn. She sat on the stairs to wait. It was getting darker so the street lights went on. Richard promised he would be there in 20 minutes but it was already past that. She was about to call when he drove to the driveway.

“Sorry you had to wait but I was held up” He said when he stepped out of the car

He was there now and that was all that mattered.


End file.
